The Skylanders
The Skylanders is an army from all over Skylands led by Master Eon protecting from Dark Portal Masters like Kaos.There are 8 Elements of The Skylanders: Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water and it includes the 2 new Elements: Dark and Light. There are Regular Skylanders, Giant Skylanders, SWAP Force Skylanders, The Trap Master Skylanders, The SuperChargers Skylanders, The Senseis and the Mini Skylanders. Regular Skylanders Air * Whirlwind * Sonic Boom * Lightning Rod * Warnado * Jet-Vac * Pop Thorn * Scratch * Blades * Fling Kong Dark * Blackout Earth * Terrafin * Prism Break * Bash * Dino-Rang * Flashwing * Scorp * Slobber Tooth * Rocky Roll * Fist Bump Fire * Eruptor * Flameslinger * Sunburn * Ignitor * Hot Dog * Fryno * Smolderdash * Torch * Trail Blazer Life * Stealth Elf * Stump Smash * Camo * Zook * Shroomboom * Zoo Lou * Bumble Blast * Food Fight * High Five Light * Spotlight Magic * Spyro * Voodood * Wrecking Ball * Double Trouble * Pop Fizz * Star Strike * Dune Bug * Déjà Vu * Cobra Cadabra Tech * Trigger Happy * Boomer * Drill Sergeant * Drobot * Sprocket * Countdown * Wind-Up * Chopper * Tread Head Undead * Chop Chop * Cynder * Ghost Roaster * Hex * Fright Rider * Roller Brawl * Grim Creeper * Funny Bone * Bat Spin Water * Gill Grunt * Slam Bam * Wham-Shell * Zap * Chill * Rip Tide * Punk Shock * Flip Wreck * Echo Giants * Tree Rex * Bouncer * Crusher * Swarm * Hot Head * Eye-Brawl * Thumpback * Ninjini SWAP Force * Wash Buckler * Blast Zone * Stink Bomb * Freeze Blade * Night Shift * Magna Charge * Rattle Shake * Fire Kraken * Hoot Loop * Free Ranger * Grilla Drilla * Spy Rise * Trap Shadow * Boom Jet * Rubble Rouser * Doom Stone Trap Masters * Snap Shot * Wallop * Wildfire * Gearshift * Krypt King * Gusto * Jawbreaker * Blastermind * Head Rush * Bushwhack * Ka-Boom * Lob-Star * Enigma * Tuff Luck * Thunderbolt * Short Cut * Knight Light * Knight Mare SuperChargers * Spitfire * Stormblade * Dive-Clops * Fiesta * Lava Lance Eruptor * Hurricane Jet-Vac * Thrillipede * Super Shot Stealth Elf * Turbo Charge Donkey Kong * Smash Hit * Shark Shooter Terrafin * High Volt * Double Dare Trigger Happy * Deep Dive Gill Grunt * Bone Bash Roller Brawl * Splat * Big Bubble Pop Fizz * Nightfall * Astroblast Senseis * King Pen * Golden Queen * Tri-Tip * Dr. Krankcase * Crash Bandicoot * Wolfgang * Ambush * Ember * Barbella * Tae Kwon Crow * Chopscotch * Grave Clobber * Chompy Mage * Aurora * Hood Sickle * Bad Juju * Air Strike * Starcast * Flarewolf * Boom Bloom * Mysticat * Pit Boss * Tidepool * Wild Storm * Pain-Yatta * Buckshot * Blaster-Tron * Chain Reaction * Ro-Bow Sidekicks/Minis * Whisper Elf * Terrabite * Gill Runt * Trigger Snappy * Barkley * Thumpling * Eye-Small * Mini Jini * Breeze * Small Fry * Bop * Spry * Drobit * Hijinx * Weeruptor * Pet-Vac Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Skylanders Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Groups Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies